Guilt
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Sonic promised a date with Amy rose. What happens when the pink hedgehog he promised finds him ditching her for another girl? rated T for safe side (Silver and Blaze are the secondary parring) Sonamy/ Silvaze
1. Really?

**Hello my fans...I'm taking a break from Shadouge (and I do not wanna start a whole Mephiles-Rouge-Shadow triangle story again!) So I wanna do a Sonamy story...  
**

**Silvaze will be the secondary couple, the main focus will be Sonamy**

**And Now Chapter 1 of the Sonamy Fanfic : Guilt**

* * *

_**You broke up with me and now you saying you want me back?**_

_**I know but it's true...I Love you...**_

* * *

Amy Rose waited by the entrance of Twinkle park, Sonic the hedgehog had officaly asked her on a date, all excited Amy went out and chose a new outfit for the occasion, a yellow tank top with matching hair band, Sky blue jeans and white sneakers with a hit of pink in them.

The pink hedgehog pushed back her quill, she was nervous and happy at the same time. cross the street she heard the voice at the train station announcing the arrival of the mystic ruins train.

Her heart was beating, Sonic had told her the day before he would take a train to station square instead of running to the city.

_This is it_ she mentally told herself _Sonic and I will have out date, Even if things don't go well...Even if he didn't like it I'll accept the fact he took the effort to take me out and I'll be happy..._ she blinked when she saw the blue hedgehog exit the station but...He wasn't alone!.

A chipmunk dressed in a blue vest with black pants was by his side, her arm hooked into his and she was giggling

_S...Sally...But I though they broke up...Why didn't he tell me..._ Amy noticed the two coming her way. The female hedgehog quickly hid behind the elevator. she silently listened to there conversation

" I've herd so much about this place Sonic" The chipmunk princess said as the approached the monitor that flashed it's daily news " oh it having it's cute couples get in free special"

" Welcome to Twinkle park" the robotic voice spoke " enjoy your day of fun and excitement" The two stepped into the elevator. as it went up Amy came out of her hiding spot and watched the two descend upward.

"...Sonic...How could you do this to me" a small tear formed at the frame of her face "...Is one date too much to ask for" not wanting to cry in public the hedgehog left the city to go home.

* * *

**I know what your thinking! Amy would of whipped out her hammer and get angry but I want amy to grow up, swinging her hammer when things don't go her way isn't how to handle a fragile situation. Sure I may take part of her character away but that how some immature Amy haters would writer her.  
**


	2. Silver, Blaze and the sad hedgehog

Not far from the city, just along a peaceful park a silver colored hedgehog was having his had being cooled off by some water. His girlfriend Blaze the cat accidently set his hand on fire when he held hers and her emotion cause her powers to set fire.

" Sorry" she said. Silver the hedgehog winced as the cool water sting his burn.

" It's cool Blaze" he said " I wasn't careful" He noticed a sad pink hedgehog walking down the path " hey is that Amy Rose" he said, Blaze turned her head in the direction the sakura hedgehog was coming from

" it Is but why is she..." then it struck her, Blaze and Amy were very good friend and she remembered the hedgehog getting all excited " Oh no!" the cat got up dropping the water bottle, Silver quickly used his psychic powers to hold the bottle in place.

Amy saw the cat come up to her " Amy you ok?" the feline asked, Silver walked over to them as well he used his powers to make a bubble of water place on his hand.

"Blaze..Silver" Amy tried to hide her feeling but seeing the cat with Silver, the fact Blaze was able to be with her boyfriend stared to upset Amy, it wasn't fare, Rouge got to be with Shadow, Knuckles had Julie-Su, Mina mongoose found her love with Ash and just the other day her best friend Cream the rabbit was with Tail Prower and they were holding hands.

Why was it that no one wanted to share love with Amy? was there something about Amy that no one liked. she was small, cute and fully of positive energy, a freedom fighter and willing to help others.

Amy could hold the tears back and quickly ran past the two.

" Amy Wait!" Blaze called but the hedgehog was gone.

" I bet something happened" Silver said folding his arms " and I'm guessing it has to do with Sonic"

" I agree" the cat's hands lit up with flames " he better not cross paths with us!" she hissed.

* * *

**Silver and Blaze are the supporting cast...Next chapter...How does Sonic really feel about Sally? and did he forget all about Amy?**


	3. Sonic's feelings for Sally

**Ok let me make one thing clear. I see Amy's hammer as a combat weapon, in other words she uses it to fight Eggman or and forces of evil, if you see in my fanfic " the Wrath of the Crystal King" Amy uses her hammer to fight...Not to get her way and act like a spoiled child.**

* * *

Dusk was approaching, Sonic and Sally had exited the parks elevator both laughing. Sally took a bite from her cotton candy and got some stuck on her face.

" Hold still Sal" Sonic took the piece of the sugary substance off her face...with his hands. Sally frowned when she didn't get the response she wanted, she was expecting for him to eat the sweet treat off with his mouth, like planting a kiss.

" Sal" Sonic started " thanks for agreeing to come with me today but I have to say no"

" Why not?" the chipmunk said " don't let our history go to waist now" she said, this time the paper cone holding the cotton candy snapped in half.

" Don't be mad Sally but we'll just end up hurting each other" the blue hedgehog explained " besides I though Monkey khan was..."

" Don't talk about that monkey around me Sonic" Sally got defensive, it was official thing weren't going her way. Sonic sighed.

" Latter Sally" the hedgehog walked off. Sally blink as she watch her former love walk away from her.

" Sonic aren't you going to escort me back to the train?" she asked him.

" It's across the street" he replied now a good distance from her " besides your plasma blade on your wrist will protect you" he teased. Sally growled in frustration and threw the rest of the cotton candy on the ground and stomped it with her foot, she was acting like a child when things didn't go there way.

...

As Sonic continued to walk on his way home he had a constant ringing sound in his ear, it bothered him like it was something he forgot.

"For Some reason I feel like I forgot something" he said as the cool summer air hit his fur " Tails didn't say anything to me today..." the blue hedgehog shrugged his shoulders

...

That evening alone in a small house outside the city, in a small bedroom, the walls were pink but the blue moon light gave it a nice purple effect, all curled up on her bed was Amy, she was now wearing black shorts and a over size t-shirt with a simple heart in the middle. apparently she had been crying her eyes out

" I need to grow up" she said pulling the covers over her head " I...Need..To..." she was tired and soon the cool air in her room had her in a comfortable state that she fell asleep.

* * *

**Sally Fans I see you out there, I know your going to throw a fit...Let me tell you. I played nice with Sally in the fanfic " Forbidden Affairs" **

**Will this be the last of Sally?...**


	4. Forgetful much this morning

The Next morning in Mystic ruins, Sonic emerged from his room feeling well rested. He and his best friend Tails shared a house out side of the city, sure they can here trains coming during the night but the two were quite heavy sleepers that it didn't bother them.

Sonic had poured himself a cup of milk from the fridge turning around Tails was standing there almost scaring the hedgehog.

" Whoa little bud you scared me" Sonic said.

" Sorry" Tails came over to the table, the center had a bowl of fruit the young Kitsune took an orange from the pile " So how did your date with Amy go?" he asked

" Amy?" Sonic sat down " I don't remember any date with..." The hedgehog dropped his mug, the cup landed on the floor with a crash and milk spilled all over.

" Sonic?" Tails asked a little worried "...What happened?"

Sonic now remembered what he forgot yesterday, but everything happened so fast with Sally.

...

_Sonic waited for the train to arrive, when it did he got one and swore he would never take the train ever again._

_" Sonic is that you?" Sally's voice asked, Sonic turned around facing the princess_

_" Sal how you been?" he asked_

_" Good" she told she looked up at him with her big blue eyes " Sonic do you think we can...you know try again?"_

_Sonic was taken back by the question, but why was she asking him, after all they broke up weeks ago._

_" You broke up with me and now you saying you want me back?" Sonic asked her_

_" I know but it's true...I Love you..." The chipmunk princess confessed_

...

Now it all made sense, He was so focused with Sally he forgot that he promised a date with Amy

" Oh no!" Sonic fled the house leaving Tail with milk and juice from the orange soaking his fur.

**...**

Amy rose woke up to something smelling good in her kitchen, wait her kitchen was being used, The pink hedgehog gasped as she whipped out her hammer, who ever was in her house she was going to teach them for breaking in on her.

Creeping out the sakura hedgehog carefully walked crossed the carpet floor, the carpet hid the sound of her steps and she peered down the stairs, the TV in her living room was on, now she was terrified taking a step down she found herself being levitated and trapped in Turquoise aura.

Silver the hedgehog stood at the bottom on the stairs " We were wondering when you would wake up" he said as he flipped the young hedgehog upside down

" SILVER!" Amy shrieked as she held her shirt down " What are you doing in my house how did you get here?

" I can answer that" Blaze appeared with a spatula in her hand " I had him use his powers to unlock your door, and I wanted to make you some breakfast" she said swinging the spatula like a baton "...It's to cheer you up from yesterday" she admitted.

Silver flipped Amy right side up and had her levitated all the way down, Amy landed on her feet as she stood before the two. Silver and Blaze have been like older siblings to her, sure she has her cousin Rob and Mari-An but it wasn't the same since her cousin lives o far away and Blaze and Silver were near by

" Thanks guys" she brought them into a hug " So what next after we eat?"

" Well we were going to go to twinkle park" Silver said. Amy pulled back as she sat down at the foot of the stairs, did she really want to go to the place she saw Sonic with Sally. Blaze sat down next to her.

" We don't have to go if you don't want to" she said " We can go to the movies, the mall anything you want"

" No " Amy smiled " I think Twinkle park is a good idea, after all I didn't get a chance to go on any of the rides since Eggman sent that stupid robot at me the first time I went"

Blaze giggled at Amy's optimistic attitude but her nose caught whiff of something burning "...Uh Silver did we..."

Silver gasped as he ran to the kitchen to turn off the burner and save what ever that didn't get burned. Blaze pulled Amy into a comfort hug

" Don't worry, everything will be alright" she said " you'll see"

* * *

**So Silver and Blaze act like older siblings to Amy in this fanfic. The next Chapter Amy Has fun at twinkle park!  
**


	5. Twinkle park fun is intrupted

**and the Sally fans are P.O!...**

* * *

Running super fast Sonic made his way to Amy's but a piece of paper hanging by her mailbox caught his eye, skidding to a halt Sonic took the parchment off the mail box

**Gone to Twinkle Park with Silver and Blaze, be back latter...**

**Amy**

Now knowing where the pink hedgehog was Sonic took off to station square.

**...**

" Out of the way grandma!" Amy called to Blaze, she the cat and Silver were having a race in the Twinkle Circuit Blaze look behind her.

" Eat Dust" The cat called as she blocked Amy's path, the pink hedgehog pouted but was determine to win. Silver on the other hand was way far back, for he picked the slowest car.

The pink hedgehog found an opening and put her foot to the peddle passing the lavender cat. Blaze smirks as she sped up. it was close one but Amy scored first.

" That was fun" Amy chirped as she and Blaze got out of there cars, the waited over by side for Silver to finish, which took 30 minuets

"Well I reported the car" Silver said "they said they'll put a sign on it saying out of order until it gets fixed."

" sure it not the driver that should of gotten reported" Amy jokes, the two girls laughed as Silver crossed his arms.

" Real funny ladies" he said.

**...**

The three went on some more rides, while both Amy and Silver enjoyed a roller coaster Blaze got sick, later the two girls ganged up on Silver with bumper cars.

taking a break from rides the trio headed towards the game sections. Silver played a dart game and with out using his powers he failed to get a bull's eye. Blaze tried and she got it on the first try, her prize a purple Chao doll that Silver wanted to win for her.

Amy knocked a stack of bottle with a ball at the next game and won a small heart shaped throw pillow.

the three stopped at a stand to get some food to refuel for round two, Silver had fried dough, Blaze had a simple vanilla ice cream cone and Amy had a corn dog.

" Amy there you are!" A familiar voice called out, Amy turned in the direction to find Sonic only feet away. Blaze growled at the hedgehog approaching them.

" S...Sonic" Amy stammered, she wasn't sure how to feel, happy that he was here, sad that he hurt her or angry for ditching him, 3 emotions running through her head.

"...Amy are..." Sonic was cut off by the death glare Amy was giving him.

" Gee Sonic" Amy took a bite from her corn dog " I don't know, I was having a fun time until you came"

" Amy I know you can't be mad at..." Amy threw the rest of her snack at him

" Mad!" she got up from her seat She summoned her Piko Piko Hammer and was ready to hit Sonic but stopped. hitting him wouldn't solve nothing, besides, Sonic would never apologize to her for missing a date...He asked her to go on, The only girl he would say sorry to would be Sally...and that hurt her thinking that Sally will forever be the girl in the blue hedgehog's life.

In defeat she slumped back in her chair and the hammer disappeared from her hand.

" Why bother" she said, her eyes started to water " it's no point you got nothing to say" with that she took off

" Amy! Sonic called for her, he started to go after her but was trapped in turquoise aura. Silver was standing holding Sonic in place, Blaze walked over to him.

" Look I have no idea what you did to upset her but she was really hurt, if I were you you should go back home"

" I..I.." Silver was now behind him

" You can be such a jerk some times" the silver color hedgehog spoke " hasn't Amy suffered enough?"

" Guys let me go!" Sonic said in his defense "...I need to speak with Amy"

" No!" Blaze hand lit up " were not letting you sweet talk her into get her heart shattered" the cat spoke.

" I know that" Sonic said " I wanted to apologize to her" Blaze and Silver were bit surprise by the words that came out form the hedgehog's moth that Silver let his guard down and released him. The blue hedgehog took off quickly leaving the two to figure out what just happened

"...Did...Did he say what I?..." Silver asked

" I...I think so" the cat replied as the two turned their heads towards the direction the two hedgehogs went.

* * *

**Gee Sonic way to spoil the fun.**

**Fun Fact: Cats don't have a sweet taste bud, so why the hell is Blaze eating ice cream? possible the closest thing to sweet taste would be in the cream of milk used to make the ice cream...Which is why Blaze is having vanilla ice cream.**


	6. Beach Promise

**I changed from " Comic " world to " Game" world**

* * *

Waves lash against the shore of Emerald coast. Amy had left the park and was sitting by a near palm tree, it wasn't fair for Sonic to suddenly show up a forget what he did and expect her to forgive him.

Of course it didn't help when the pike female heard her name being called by him. Amy watched as Sonic approached. getting up she dusted off her red dress.

" Amy wait" the blue hedgehog caught up to her " never though in years I would say that" he joked.

" Is this what you came for?" Amy asked in an irritated voice " you just came this way to joke with me?"

" No..No that not it" Sonic scratched the back of his head, looking at her angry stare it made him pretty uncomfortable to say the words.

" Well if you got nothing to say" the sakura hedgehog turned away " I'm leaving!" before she could take one step Sonic reached out and grabbed her by the arm. " Let me go Sonic" Amy demanded.

" No, not until you here me out" Sonic told her. Amy tried to take her arm back but his grip was strong.

" Sonic let me go!" she screamed at him, Sonic didn't budge, instead he ended up turning her around followed by an embrace. Amy was stunned by his move, tears welled up she started to cry

" Why" she asked " why do you do this, why promise me something when you end up breaking them"

" I know Amy" Sonic told her " and I'm truly sorry" Her ears perked up when he said those words, she looked up into his eyes.

"...Your apologizing to me?" she asked.

" Y..Yeah" hes cheek grew a tint of pink " I...I'm really sorry for hurting you" What he didn't count on was for Amy to grab him into one of her hugs and tackling him to the ground.

" Sonic you silly" she cried out.

" Amy...Let..Go can't breath" Sonic dug his fingers into the sand.

" I'm so happy right now" she squealed.

" Amy if you let me go..." Sonic had to think fast "...I'll take you out on a make up date" That got her attention and she released him, Sonic quickly scooted back. Amy sat on her knees in the sand looking at him.

" Really...You...you would take me out for a 'make up date"? she asked Sonic got up from the sandy surface and he helped her to her feet

" Yeah" he blushed " besides I owe you for what I did yesterday". Amy closed her eyes and giggled at her hero. Sonic looked into her face, he couldn't help the fact that Amy indeed looked pretty cute when she smiles.

**...**

Not far from where the two hedgehog stood some on was watching them, and by the looks on her face she wasn't pleased with the sight.

"...We'll just see about that" The female spoke " smile while you can Amy...It'll be your last after he breaks your heart!"

* * *

**I think you all know who watching them...**


	7. Black mail Scheme

**I'm gonna get a butt load of hatters for this...**

* * *

Blaze and Silver had exited the park , they took the hint that sonic and Amy weren't inside Twinkle park. Silver noticed a pink hedgehog exiting the emerald coast hotel " I see her" the male pointed out. Blaze and her boyfriend rushed over to greet her.

" Amy " Blaze spoke " Are you alright?" she asked.

" I'm fine" Amy giggled. The two had a feeling Sonic had something to do with her behavior.

" So..." Silver grinned " Did Sonic say something to make you feel this way?" he asked.

" Yup" Amy answered, her ears pinned back on her head "...He...He's going to take me out on a 'make up' date"

" Make up date!" Both Silver and Blaze said. Now they under stood what Sonic did the day before.

" And your fine with this?" Blaze asked, she was a little concern for Sonic might just break her heart again.

" What if S..." Silver was cut off by the lavender cat's hand covering his mouth. she did want to jinx anything.

" Don't worry guys!" Amy said, she summoned her hammer " Remember I have my Piko piko hammer if Sonic runs out on me!" Amy's watch around her wrist beeped, putting the hammer away she checked the time

**2:47 PM**

" Oh my gosh!" she gasped looking at the time she turned to her friends " sorry to bail but I should get myself ready for tomorrow" she waved to them goodby " and I had a great time today"

**...**

" It's nice to see her happy" Blaze said once Amy was out of sight.

" Yeah...but I hope Sonic doesn't screw up" Silver said taking hold of his girlfriend's hand "wanna take a walk along the beach?" he asked.

" Sure" Blaze agreed as the two headed inside the hotel building.

"...Just don't burn my hand this time" Silver joked.

**...**

**"Attention Now arriving at Mystic Ruins, please wait until train come to a complete stop. Attention Now arriving at Mystic Ruins"**

Sonic stepped off the train, he did swore to never ride the train again but he didn't want to rush home. instead he took his time to enjoy the ride and plan out his date with Amy. He did agree for 5 PM tomorrow but what are they going to do.

" Hello Sonic" A female voice called to him. Sonic saw from the dark corner Sally emerged.

" Hi Sal" he said. The female chipmunk kept coming closer, to a point his "bubble" was being invaded, Then the princess latched on to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Oh Sonic please let us try again " she cried out " I know we can be happy...Just give us another chance" Sonic quickly pulled her off. "..S..Sonic" she started to form tears in her eyes.

" Look Sally, I've told you this before" he let go of her wrist " I can't, and you know very well we'll just end up hurting each other"

" But Sonic...I...I" the chipmunk twirled her hair with her fingers " I love you, you know I've always loved you" she let the tears fall from her face " please Sonic..."

"...Sorry Sal" he turned from her "...I just don't..."

" ...WHY HER!" the Princess screamed at him, that got the hedgehog's attention.

" Are...Are you Spying on me?" Sonic asked. Sally's tearful expression changed to a smirk.

" So what if I'm, ask yourself this Sonic, are you really going to go on a date with Amy Rose?" she walked up to him " The girl who been demanding you to marry, the one who won't leave you alone, the one who throws herself at you just for your attention?" Sally was now making the hedgehog uncomfortable.

" I ow her Sally" he spoke "...for yesterday"

" Yesterday?" Sally asked " you mean you ditched her just to be with me?" The chipmunk started to laugh " Wow...never though you were that cruel "

" Stop it Sal" Sonic barked " look I know I messed up and Amy deserves a chance"

" No she doesn't" Sally slammed Sonic up on the wooden walls of the train station.

" Some one got strong didn't she?" Sonic joked Sally just press Sonic harder against the wall.

" You listen to me and listen good" Sally tone got serious " you are going to treat Amy like dirt got it"

" Why? Sonic asked" Sally smirked as she let go of Sonic, digging into her vest pocket she pulled out some photos. it was of Sonic and her at Twinkle park. and in a photo booth the two shared a kiss.

" I could just show up on your perfect date, whip out these photos and tell Amy herself that were together" Sally said " imagine how embarrassed she'll be and betrayed at the same time if I said that to her"

" Your crazy Sal" Sonic tried to reach for the pictures but the chipmunk jumped back.

" Nice try Blue boy" Sally spoke as she jumped onto the stations roof " I'll be watching" with that she fled.

Sonic stared down at the wood en floor, how did he let himself get into this...Does he really want to hurt Amy?, if so then Amy will know what really happen to him yesterday and he definitely doesn't want to lose his friendship with her.

...Or maybe there friendship is more then just friend...

* * *

**What will Sonic do?...**


	8. Make-Up Date

**Silver And Blaze are going to be absent fro the remaining chapters...But they will be around for the last one**

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was 4:55 Amy waited by the Train station, Her heart beat as she don on her outfit she bought days ago, she was really nervous

_This is it!_ she pushed her quill back _Sonic and I are really going on a date..._ tired of standing she sat down on one of the steps _I...I hope things go well and no matter what I'll accept the fact he took me out for a date and that's that._

She was interrupted with a tap on her shoulder, turning her face lit up to find Sonic behind her.

"...S...Sonic " she got up from the steps and brushed off her jeans " oh what do you think?" she twirled around for him.

"...Yeah...It's nice" Sonic said in a flat tone "...Lets get this over with" he started to walk away. Amy wondered why Sonic was acting this way,after all he was the one who made the date not her.

" Oh I hope your not upset Sonic" she followed him.

**...**

Inside the small little dinner Sonic and Amy sate in a booth but on opposite sides. Amy could only watched as he looked out the window...Looking very bored

"...So Sonic how.."

" No!" he quickly answered her.

" But Sonic I didn't..."

" Forget it Amy" he kept interrupting her " I'm not going to marry you"

" But that wasn't what I..." She tried to explain but Sonic only looked at her with an annoyed look

" Stop it Amy...it's bad enough you forced me on this date" He told her. That did it Amy slammed her hands into the table

" I forced you!" she yelled at him making the other customers look in there direction

" See Amy" Sonic got up " look what your doing, your embarrassing yourself"

**~~SLAP!~~~**

Sonic's face stun where Amy hit him.

" I'm embarrassing!" she asked as the tears started " Sonic all I was hoping was for a nice date, but I guess it was too much" she let the tears fall "..Or...Or Maybe I...I..." The image of Sonic with Sally played in her head, not wanting to say she ran out of the dinner.

Sonic slid back down in his seat, the customers still watching him.

" Shows over" he told them. the humans and other mobian species resumed there own affairs. Sonic sighed as he looked out the window "...What have I done?..." He asked himself.

* * *

**Short Chapter I know...**


	9. Error of their ways

Amy sat on the beach shore of emerald coast again, this time crying her eyes out

_I...I don't get it _she picked up a rock and tossed it into the clear ocean water, the sun was close to setting in the sky, the light gave the water a purple tint as the sky slowly turned pink

_I would of left him alone after our date _ she brought her knees closer to her _ And he accused me of a date I forced him to go on, when it was really him who set this up._

Amy remembered the vision of her tackling Sonic to the beach ground and he said he'll take her out unless she let him go.

_Maybe I did force him _ she let more tears _ I guess it is my fault, if only I..._

" AMY!" her name was being called, turning her head she didn't want to see Sonic running to her. " Amy " he called again.

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy quickly got up from the beach floor and started to run, of course trying to out run Sonic doesn't work for he's the fasted mobian alive. He caught up to her and held her by the waist.

" Amy Listen to me" He tried to speak.

" No Sonic" she gout out of his grasp, she pulled out her hammer " Shame on you for fooling me once...Shame on me for being fooled twice" she griped her hammer ready to swing at him.

" Amy...Put the hammer down" Sonic tried to talk her out of not swinging the daylights out of him. The pink hedgehog held up her hammer, Sonic braced himself for impact but the swing never came, opening his eye he saw that Amy had dropped her weapon but was on her knees crying.

" Was I that awful?" she asked " All I wanted was for you to have a good time...just once you have a good time with me...I...I would of left you alone after wards" she confessed "...But I guess I'm not good enough"

" Amy...Don't cry" Sonic knelled to her level

" Why Sonic" Amy looked up at him " why can't our date be like the one you had with Sally?"

Sonic backed away, did Amy see him with Sally, so she knew all the time.

" Were...Were you spying on me? he bluntly accused

" No! of course not" Amy got off the ground " I was to heart broken when I saw you exit the train station with her...on the date you promised me" she wiped her eyes " I...I can't compete with Sally so I left before you spotted me"

" Amy...I..." Sonic spoke up by the pink hedgehog silenced him

" I can see why you rather be with her, she pretty, smart and fun...Something I'm not" she continued "and she's a Princess...Just like Blaze" she looked up at him " Well Sonic we did have our date, a deal's a deal I'll leave you alone now" she quickly rushed past him.

" Amy" He called for her but the pink hedgehog kept running. Sonic could only stand and watch one of his closet friends run out on him.

**...**

Hiding under a dock Sally watched the whole thing, she slid into the shadows, taking out the photo of her and Sonic at Twinkle park she looked closely at the image. by the looks of it it was forced, she forced a kiss on his lips.

Sally eyes watered as she took the photo and ripped in half "...What have I done?..." she asked herself as she tore the photo again " instead of being a princess I became selfish, a spoiled brat" she let the pieces fall into the ocean water and walked away from the sight.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming**


	10. the Letter from Secret A

**Hey look and update...the second to last chapter...this story was meant to be short.  
**

* * *

_**Sonic Meet me at the park. I need to speak with you. Arrive around 12:30pm.**_

_**don't be late. Secret A...**_

Sonic arrived 5 minuets early, he looked down at the letter he received then at the park entrance " better see who this 'Secret A' is" he said as he stepped into the park.

**...**

Amy rose sat on a bench her hands folded neatly on her lap, small birds were inches from her feet as the scratched at the dirt pecking at any leftovers they could find.

Amy found the birds to be adorable " here" she dug into her pocket, she had a left over cookie she got from the train station, breaking the cookie in her hand she tossed the crumbs on the ground, the little birds jumped back from the in coming crumbs but hopped back and started to peck away.

_It must be easy to be a bird_ Amy sighed " all you have to do is learn to fly and not worry about problems".

" Amy" the pink hedgehog herd her voice being called, turning her head she came in eye contact with Sonic, Sonic stood inches away, he was confused.

" S...Sonic" Amy quickly got off the bench " I...I..."

" You wanted to speak with me?" he asked

" What?" she blinked, now she was confused. Sonic pulled out the letter he got and showed it to her.

" I received this letter saying you wanted to meet me here" he told her " I must admit you had me when you signed as _Secret A_ "

" Secret A?" Amy asked, she pulled out a letter from her pocket " I got a letter by _Secret A_ as well " she said.

" Wait your not _Secret A_?" Sonic asked.

" No, but I wonder who is" Amy looked around her surroundings, Sonic did as well.

" It could be a trap set by Eggman" Sonic got defensive " stay alert" he warned the pink hedgehog. suddenly a figure appeared from behind a tree. Sonic and Amy prepared themselves, but once the figure stepped out of the shade the two hedgehog dropped there guard.

Sally Acorn stood before them

" I'm _**Secret A **_" she told them, " and I wanted to speak to the both of you" by the look in her eyes Amy could sense that the chipmunk was being sincere.

Sally eyes started to water up " fist off I owe the both of you an apology, especially you Amy" she started " I was the one that told Sonic to be nasty to you on your ' make-up' date" she admitted. " you have every right to be mad at me".

Amy stepped forward approaching the chipmunk, Sally flinched expecting a slap but instead she felt two arms drawing her into a hug. the princess wasn't sure how to react, once Amy pulled away she looked up at the female.

" It's alright" she said " I forgive you" the pink hedgehog stepped back. Sonic on the other hand wasn't willing to forgive. Sally approached him.

" Sonic I'm truly sorry for how I've been acting, I was being selfish, something a princess shouldn't be, I've should of let you be free, and not black mail you" she pulled her hands behind her back " I..got rid of those pictures" she looked back Amy " pictures we took at Twinkle park...That I ruined for you Amy"

The chipmunk stepped away from the both of them " so to make it up to the both of you" she dug into her vest pocket and pulled out a pair of tickets " would you accept these tickets?" she asked.

* * *

**What are these tickets?**

**stay tuned for the Final chapter.**


End file.
